Shattered: A Post-Twilight Princess Fanfiction
by twili.ne
Summary: Our hero struggles to navigate the world after the loss of Midna.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Link returned to the throne of Princess Zelda unannounced. Ashei stood by her side, clad in the armor designated for royal guards, wielding her signature rapier on her hip. Neither of them recognized him at first.  
It had, after all, been two entire years.  
The hero was nineteen now, with the same youthful face he always had...yet something felt sadder about him. His hair was longer, tied back in a short ponytail, and he was no longer in the hero's tunic, but rather a worn cloak and trousers. His eyes never left Zelda's, even when murmurs from the other guards of the throne room dispersed.  
He said nothing to the Princess or her knight.  
He had no need to, for his eyes spoke louder than his words ever could.  
Zelda remained seated, staring at him in shock and clasping her throne's armrest with gloved fingers.  
Ashei was the first to speak, letting out one shaky word.  
"Link?"  
Link took a moment to respond, ripping his eyes from Zeldas for the first time since he had lifted his cloak and revealed his identity . A warm smile crept across his face, and he nodded.  
It was then that Zelda rose, walking towards him in a noble gait that was nothing less than deserving of a princess.  
She gingerly took his calloused hands into her own delicate ones, looking into his eyes again and smiling softly.  
"We have all missed you, beloved hero."  
Links smile faltered, and he looked to his feet. His bashfulness had remained, even after so many years. He had endured so much, yet, somehow, he was still the same humble young man he always was.  
"Princess...I'm sorry for my tardiness. I should not have left you in the dark for so long."  
His words were quiet and sincere, and struck the princess deeply.  
Link rarely spoke, but when he did, it always left an impression. Zelda spoke after a short moment.  
"You have nothing to apologize for."  
Link's hands were squeezed just a tad and he was graced with a reassuring smile from his dear friend. She released his hands and looked to Ashei.  
"Ashei, lead him to the room I've kept for him."  
Her gaze redirected to Link.  
"I have been awaiting your return, and I am glad that I can be of aid to you now. We will speak tomorrow in private, as you must be tired from your journey. Rest easy."  
Ashei walked up beside them, placing her left hand on Link's shoulder.  
"Come, let's go."  
The walk up the winding stairs of the north tower of the castle, designated just for Link's occupancy, wasn't of a quiet nature. Ashei enthusiastically updated Link on all of the happenings of his old friends' lives. Rusl was having another child, Shad was now exploring the ruins in Gerudo desert...  
Link felt great satisfaction from all of Ashei's tales, including ones of Zelda and her adventures accompanied by Ashei.  
He learned of the opening of Telma's new bar and the Castle Town's annual celebration of the slaying of Lord Ganondorf.  
He couldn't help but feel guilty that he had not been present for these events.  
Rather, he had spent two years in the fishing grounds with Hena, distracting himself from—

Her.

Links heart sank, and he suddenly regretted returning. Ashei noticed the shift in his demeanor immediately, turning to him outside his new quarters and studying his face.  
"You're thinking."  
She said, furrowing her brow.  
Link looked up and shook his head. She didn't believe him even for a moment, but decided that now wasn't the time to pressure him. Now was a time for celebration, not exhumed heartbreak.  
She knew what had happened. Zelda shared the story with her some time after she questioned his whereabouts.  
"Ah, well, this is the room designated for you. I look forward to your knighthood, but I look forward to sharing a pint with you at Telma's much more."  
Ashei winked playfully, patting his shoulder and leaving him to his own devices.  
Link stood in the doorway for a moment, watching Ashei descend out of sight.  
He sighed as he turned back to the door, opening it with a conflicted expression.

The room was cozy, with animal furs covering the stone floor and an unlit fireplace faintly whistling from the wind in the chimney. The bed was low to the ground, much like his own had been in Ordon. It was equipped with a thick blanket and a feather-stuffed pillow. On top of the blanket was a letter and a knight's uniform.  
Elegant, cursive Hylian script read, 'Link' in magenta ink. He knew immediately that it was Agitha's handwriting, the little bug princess from Castle Town.  
He picked it up carefully and tore off the seal.  
'My dearest friend Link,  
I have heard you have gone away for a while, but I am happy to announce that, because of your help, my insect kingdom is just thriving! As a thank you, and on the request of Princess Zelda, my citizens and I have sewn you this uniform.  
Wear it next time you visit me!  
With love,  
Agitha'  
He smiled with the letter still in his hands. Link would be sure to thank her at the soonest opportunity.  
He turned to look at the empty fireplace with the letter still in his grasp. If he was to try it on, he'd have to start a fire first.

He lit it using the coal already placed inside, and watched for a moment as the light from the flames danced on the darkening walls.  
Twilight was soon approaching.

Link now understood what Rusl was talking about when he said that a sudden sadness wakes at the hour of twilight, when our world joins with another.  
If only that were the case.  
He had gotten used to purposefully falling asleep before dusk to avoid the pain it brought him.  
He shouldn't be thinking of...he promised himself he wouldn't...  
Never mind.  
Never mind.

As he undressed, Link's mind wandered to thoughts of Ilia...and Hena...and...her.

He hadn't spoken to Ilia since he aided her in returning to Ordon. It was impossible for him to reciprocate her affections, and he knew that her feelings wouldn't go away, so he decided he would. He hoped she was happy, and that she wouldn't resent him for his disappearance. Hena has been so good to him in the time he stayed with her. She never pressured him to open up, and was always willing to listen when he did. He wished that he could have forgotten everything that had happened and just stayed there with her, Forever. But all good things must come to an end.  
He knew that well.

— — — — — — — — — — — —

Autumn turned to winter and winter to spring by the time Link underwent the sacred Hylian knighting ceremony. The training was strenuous, but it was nothing he hadn't endured before. He understood the importance of practice and resilience from his upbringing—and the Heroes Shade's training made the knights academy look like a stroll through Hyrule Fields.

Princess Zelda performed the ritual, as was customary. The format was that the Princess would announce the knight's accomplishments and then bestow the blessings of the goddesses upon them. Then the official knighting commenced.

Link was kneeled in front of his Princess, head lowered in respect, as she placed her sword on one shoulder and then another. He was to be knighted in the town plaza, at the request of all of the people of Hyrule—Zoras, Gorons, and Hylians alike. It was a great honor to have been offered such a grand opportunity, and Link made sure he memorized exactly what he was supposed to do through every second of the ritual. So, as the sword lifted from his left shoulder, his eyes remained closed, that is, until gasping erupted from the crowd surrounding them. Link couldn't help but look up in curiosity...

His eyes fell upon the golden medallion Zelda held in her hands. The Crest of Farore, a legendary item said to have fallen as a tear from the life-giving goddess herself. It was thought to exist only in legend; given only to a hero with a noble spirit. Link stared in awe as the treasure was placed on his collarbone, right above his breastplate.

The town murmured in amazement at such a gift, and Link looked down in shock as the symbol of Farore hung from his uniform.

He felt this feeling only once before—this otherworldly awareness of self—in Kakariko Village after rescuing Colin. He was the chosen hero, and he had a responsibility to defend Hyrule and all of its citizens.

Link suddenly felt guilty for wishing he wasn't.

His left hand began to tingle, and he held it up to his eyes. His triforce birthmark glowed with a soft golden light.

His eyes met Zelda's who reached out to touch his palm, revealing hers was doing the same. Her eyes were proud, and a smile arose gracefully from her lips. Their eyes remained locked. Time froze, and, for a moment, they were all each other could see.

Link realized that she was the only person in the world what understood him. She, like him, bore the responsibility of withholding the safety of Hyrule...her soul, like his, was eternally bound to this daunting task.

A swelling feeling of duty filled his chest that he hadn't had since he stood, sword in hand, facing Ganondorf on the battlefield. His senses came back after that, and the roar of cheering townspeople struck him immediately.

The ceremony was complete. Link was declared the Hero knight of Hyrule; the gem of the land.


	2. Shattered Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three days and nights of merrymaking followed suit; each day symbolizing the goddesses and their creation of Hyrule.

These were the celebrated knight's last hours of freedom before they pledged their life to protecting the royal family and the citizens of the land. Unlike the knights that came before him, however, Link was nowhere to be seen during the initial celebration.

Rather, he kept himself within the borders of the castle grounds, practicing his swordsmanship in solitude. Other knights didn't approach him, and whispered to one another about how he would work himself so hard that he neared passing out from exhaustion. His determination to live up to expectations was, itself, legendary.

Link received a standard longsword after his knighting, and he needed to learn to wield it just like he had with the Master Sword. His new blade felt stiff and lifeless in his hands, and, although Link tried his best, he had a hard time becoming one with it during training. The Master Sword required no introduction; Link had known he was destined to wield it the second he laid eyes on it. It was an extension of himself during combat, like another limb. It was hard to revert back once he had an experience like that, but he was relentless in his attempts to.

Although his behavior wasn't entirely out of character, it was clear to those who knew him what he was doing. He was isolating himself in pursuit of something that, ultimately, was pointless trying to resolve.

The scene was all too familiar to Ashei.

—-

Link would wake up at six o'clock every morning, train for ten hours (taking a break at three), and would retire to his room at six. Ashei figured he goes to sleep around nine, since she'd seen the lights be blown out from the window while starting her guard shift.

What was he doing between six and nine?

She could only theorize…

Unless she went up and investigated, that is.

...Was that intrusive?

Yes, Ashei thought, it was very intrusive, but she needed to know for his well being...right?

Maybe she was overthinking it—maybe he was just extremely dedicated—but, for some reason, Ashei's gut thought differently.

Something was definitely up.

She devised a plan to sneak into his room to investigate once he left to train, but not too early to raise suspicion. Her break began at noon—yes—she would go then.

Mist shrouded the training grounds on the morning of the third day, but that didn't deter Link in the slightest. No, he continued to follow his schedule to a tee, and by six thirty he had already worked up a sweat.

Ashei watched him from a castle window. She was on guard duty during the early morning hours into midday. It was a good shift, being that she was at the base of the stairs leading to Princess Zelda's chambers. It was convenient for many reasons; one being that it overlooked the training grounds. Her eyes stayed in the young man for most of the morning, watching as he swung his blade with unparalleled grace.

She wished she had been able to see him during the glorious battle two years ago, when he stood, alone, to face off against the King of Evil himself. Zelda would recount the scene in a wistful, breathless tone, describing it as being something out of legend. With skill like his, Ashei didn't doubt it.

Time passed quickly whilst she daydreamed, and before she knew it, noon was upon her.

She quietly exited onto the main stairway once her replacement arrived, and, without making a sound, made her way to her destination. Ashei arrived at the entrance of his quarters and looked over her shoulder for the last time before turning the doorknob.

It was locked.

She cursed herself for not expecting such. Of course he'd lock his room! She reached to the back of her head to take a pin from her tightly done hair, and a strand fell against her ear as she crouched down to pick the lock. She had gotten it open after just a moment.

She failed to hear the nearly silent shuffle on the other side of the door.

Just as Ashei walked in, her shriek was suppressed as she was grabbed by a large, tan hand. She grabbed the assailants arm and twisted it as she scrambled out of their grasp, swerving around with a drawn sword. Two gleaming red eyes reflected onto her polished blade, and after a second or so Ashei let out a sigh and lowered it.

"Sheik."

The man immediately closed the door as quickly and silently as he could, and he turned back to face her with a strained expression.

"What are you doing here?"

He whispered in frustration to Ashei, who was trying to calm her breathing.

"I'll ask the same of you!"

She placed her hands on her hips as she looked around the room. She shook her head and let out an annoyed chuckle.

"I forget that you're always one step ahead, Princess. I really thought that it was just me this time."

Sheiks slender frame rested in Link's chair as Ashei spoke her mind. He crossed his legs and draped his arm over the armrest as he looked at the ceiling.

"I see that I'm not the only concerned party. He's been hermiting himself. Such actions are unbefitting of a hero."

Red eyes met black ones.

"Ashei, I've found something interesting."

Ashei gave a puzzled expression as Sheik's hand reached out to pick up a small leather journal resting on the wooden table next to him. He handed it to her before sitting back again.

The woman examined it, rubbing her fingers against the pages gently.

Inside was messy Hylian manuscript.

It was most definitely Link's.

She squinted as she read it, but they soon widened.

Was this…

Sheik stared at her and remained silent.

"These…"

Ashei whispered, flipping through the pages.

"Are all responses."

He finished her thought. She looked up with worried eyes.

"All responses to three words."

Rain pattered against the window as the two stood in silence.

"This is...horrible."

Ashei shuddered as she continued to scroll through.

The words were large and messy towards the beginning, and gradually decreased in size and illegibility. The last three pages, however, returned to the aggressive handwriting from the beginning entries.

"This is what he's been doing."

Sheik nodded solemnly at her words.

"Yes—"

The two gasped as footsteps ascended the stairs, and immediately scrambled to put the journal back into its original position.

"Is that Link?!", Ashei whispered. Sheik grabbed her arms with strong hands and looked around.

"He doesn't finish until—"

Thunder boomed from outside the bedroom.

Sheiks eyes widened and the two looked at each other.

"Rain!"

Sheik whispered.

"Hurry, we have to—"

The door creaked open and Link, completely soaked in rain, walked in. He took off his boots, failing to notice the swaying of the drapes by the window.

Ashei and Sheik were clinging to the ledge on the exterior of the building. They were holding on tightly to each other, and Ashei had to hold back a shriek as she nearly slipped.

Link fetched a towel by his bedside to dry himself off, and shivered when cold wind hit his ears. He turned and noticed the window was slightly ajar. Why was it open...had he not closed it before he left that morning?

He cursed himself for being so absent-minded, and walked over to close it. Link paused and furrowed his eyebrows, feeling as if something was off about the scene, but dismissed the notion as he shut the window.

Ashei was nearing a heart attack, but stayed quiet against Sheik until the coast was clear. The two creeped back towards the windowsill ledge and climbed down to the one below it.

They were drenched by the time they got back inside, and Sheik shed his headdress to wring the water out of it. Zelda's transformation magic truly was excellent. Sheik was her exact opposite; tan skin, sharp, slanted red eyes, tall and muscular…

Her entire anatomy morphed when she shifted to Sheik. They were both stunning in different ways.

"We need to communicate more, Ashei."

Sheik's deep voice morphed as Zelda returned to her true form. The lovely brunette turned to face her knight.

"Something like that can't happen again, it's too risky."

Zelda's voice started to crack and a smile broke onto her lips. She let a giggle escape her before putting a gloved hand to her mouth to contain herself. Ashei grinned widely.

"Yes, Princess."

Her smile disappeared, however, when she thought about Link's journal. The mood shifted between the two and Zelda put her hands together and looked at the ground.

"What are we to do?"

She said shakily, closing her eyes with a pained expression.

Ashei walked towards her quietly and took the princess' hands in her own. Zelda looked up quickly, and immediately gripped the woman's hands tightly in return. Ashei began whilst she stared at their interlaced fingers.

"All we can do is support him. At the end, only he can heal his heart."

Zelda's face darkened.

"...You're right."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Link's spirits improved greatly once he settled into his knightly duties. Returning to normal was no easy feat after having an important burden such as saving the world upon your shoulders for so long.

The new tasks he was faced with were nothing out of the ordinary for knights. He watched over the castle grounds and guarded the nobles, but his favorite by far were the quests outside the castle town on behalf of Princess Zelda. His quests were fruitful for both Hyrule and himself. Solving problems was a niche of his, and he enjoyed taking every opportunity to ride Epona he could get.

Princess Zelda never had to worry about her knights getting in over their heads on expeditions anymore now that Link was under her orders, but that wasn't the true reason why he was always chosen for such ventures.

Whenever she spoke of the outside world, Link's eyes would light up and they wouldn't part from his princess'. She knew that gleam well. It was his deep desire for adventure that stared back at her in those short moments.

It was intoxicating to Zelda; she yearned to see that liveliness spring back into him. It soothed her nerves and warmed her heart like nothing else quite could.

Yes, Link was happy here in castle town, but his heart belonged to the vast fields of Hyrule and all of the mysteries she held. Zelda knew this well, so she sent him away every chance she could— sometimes accompanied by a brigade of other soldiers, sometimes alone—but more often than not, Ashei would go with him to keep an eye on Link for her princess.

The quest she had for Link and Ashei this time was an expedition to the great mountains of Snowpeak, northwest of Hyrule castle.

Strange activity had been reported by the Yeti couple settled there and later confirmed by the Zora. Avalanches, a typically abnormal event for the Zora to experience, had been happening very frequently for several days now.

They were rumored to be the workings of some sort of great beast.

Link and Ashei sat at the back of Telma's bar.

The smoke filled atmosphere engulfing the two excited Link greatly. He could feel the coming adventure in every touch of their map, best if accompanied by a secretive whisper from Ashei...it was invigorating.

"The Zora reported continuous snow slides from mount Nayru,"

She looked at Link as she clarified.

"The highest peak in all of Hyrule, directly north of the ruins inhabited by the Yetis."

Link nodded.

"Yeto and Yeta."

Ashei shot him a surprised glance.

"You know their names?"

She asked in amusement.

Link nodded and pointed to the ruins on the map.

"That was the location of one of the shards of the Mirror of Twilight."

Memories were kept at bay.

"They gave me soup."

Link mumbled afterwards whilst scratching the back of his head.

This made Ashei grin.

"It astonishes me, the friends you've made. Anyways, we'll be stopping at Zora's Domain. Prince Ralis has arranged a place for us to rest for the night, and we'll head out for the mountain at dawn. Any questions?"

Link stayed quiet for a moment, running his fingers over the wooden round table in thought.

"What do you think it is?"

He asked, his eyes fixated on a crack in the surface.

Ashei sighed.

"I don't have a clue…"

She looked to Link.

"But whatever it is, we can handle it."

Link looked up in time to catch Ashei winking at him, and smiled warmly back.

"Right."

The friends set out for Zora's Domain the next day, equipped with thick fur cloaks and lots of survival gear. Princess Zelda saw them out personally, bestowing blessings unto the duo before they mounted Epona. Zelda looked into Ashei's eyes and gave a small smile. Link didn't catch what she mouthed to her afterwards, but figured it wasn't really much of his business anyways. They left on their way once Zelda turned and walked back to the castle grounds with soldiers by her side.

Ashei let out a sigh and peered at their map.

"I don't need to give you directions, right?"

She muttered in a stale tone.

Link laughed, and let out a quick, "yah!", springing Epona into a fast gallop.

Ashei nearly lost her balance and held onto Link's waist tightly before promptly rolling her eyes and scolding him.

The ride there was surprisingly quick—it only took about half a day to arrive at the entrance of the Zora's territory. Link found Zora's Domain to be the most beautiful place in all of Hyrule—even more so than Hyrule castle itself. Everything about it was elegant.

He thought to the first time he had arrived there, and the complete destruction the war with the Twili had caused…

No, it wasn't really the Twili, it was just Zant and Ganondorf.

The worst of both worlds.

He was glad to see Ralis again, despite the painful memories of war and death that had resurfaced. The young Zora prince had grown a considerable amount, and was nearly as tall as Link now, though still short for a Zora adolescent.

"It's been a long time since we last met, hero. I am glad to see that you're safe and sound."

His voice was calm and collected, still as honorable as the little prince Link had first met two years ago, but he showed his affection and transcended etiquette when he hugged the Hylian tightly. Link hugged him back and pinched his cheeks when they parted.

"You've grown."

He pointed out before turning to look at Ashei.

The woman cleared her throat.

"Prince Ralis, we've come to investigate the disturbances in Snowpeak mountains on behalf of Princess Zelda. May I ask that Link and I discuss the matter in further detail with you?"

Ralis, as well groomed as always, straightened his posture and nodded to Ashei.

"Yes madam. First, I'd like to direct you to where you will be staying for the night. Feel free to store all of your belongings there, and once you're done, I would be happy to talk to you in the throne room."

Formalities weren't Links specialty.

He assumed that was why Zelda always sent Ashei on diplomatic missions with him. The thought kind of hurt his feelings but he brushed it off as soon as Ashei patted his shoulder.

Why was he upset about that when it was him that could never find the right words?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A feeling of dread filled Ashei's heart when she thought of Mount Nayru. She had grown up in the Snowpeak mountains with her father in complete isolation. When they weren't hunting and were curled up together in their small cottage, he would tell her of the legends surrounding Nayru's mountain; about how it was once a sanctuary containing the triforce of wisdom, long before man ever knew of it. He told her of a Great War in which it was left in ruins, and spoke in hurried whispers about how it was tainted with evil ever since.

She could still hear his words.

'Never go there, my little one, for a great beast inhabits its grounds.'

She worried that they might be in over their heads with whatever was up there.

No—she thought—she wasn't embarking with any knight. She was with the Hero of Hyrule.

Link could face any obstacle put in his way.

Link and Ashei took their belongings to the palace behind the great waterfall.

Sculptures carved out of the bedrock inside depicted the three goddesses and the creation of Hyrule. Out of their mouths flowed water that trickled down in rivulets through elaborate etchings. The entire palace felt alive and the soft sounds of flowing water soothed the weary companions.

Link's mind blanked in astonishment at the beautiful architecture while Ashei's continued to wander. How was it possible to create something so elaborate and beautiful? He wished that he had spent more time in Zora's Domain when he had the chance, and was upset at himself for missing out on Ralis' life.

He had missed out on everyone's lives…

The two knights ascended the ramped walkway leading to the Zora throne room. There sat Ralis, surrounded by several masked guards with long, winding spears in their webbed hands. Zora citizens lounged along the steps of the circular structure, speaking in soft voices to one another and paying no attention to Link and Ashei.

Prince Ralis was sitting up with excellent posture, and smiled kindly at the two as they approached.

Link nodded towards him, bowing quickly when Ashei did, before rubbing his nose to hide embarrassment.

Yes, he was horrible with formalities, he thought to himself.

"I'd like to thank you again for so kindly offering us a place to rest on our journey, Prince."

Ashei nodded and bowed again. Link once again mirrored her like a lost child.

Ralis kept his smile, standing up slowly and walking towards them.

"It is my pleasure to house such important guests. Come, let us walk and discuss the situation."

The three strolled through the halls together, with Ralis in the center of the knights.

"Snow slides have been shaking the ground here for several weeks. We've been recording them to identify if there are any patterns at all, but they seem to be completely random."

Ashei and Link listened closely to him, and made sure they noted everything said.

"Have you sent anyone to investigate?"

Ashei asked.

Ralis paused and the three halted their stride.

"No. You see, we are still recovering from the hardships of the past several years. Our people are few, and our knights fewer. If we had our own resources, we wouldn't have had to send for Hylian aid."

The young Zora prince lowered his head sadly and shook his head.

"I'm sorry to burden the Princess; even more to burden you two, but I hope you understand my predicament."

Ashei nodded quickly, not wanting to further upset the boy.

"Yes, of course we understand, I apologize for even asking,"

She turned to Link, who's face flushed at the sudden attention.

"We will solve this problem...right, Link?"

"Y-yes, of course."

Link looked into Ralis' slitted green eyes.

"You can rely on us, Ralis."

The prince broke their gaze to smile downwards bashfully.

"I...appreciate your bravery. I must admit that my spirits were very low when writing to Princess Zelda, but I have much hope now, thanks to you two."

Webbed arms twisted behind the boys back.

"...Is there anything else you're to know?"

Ashei and Link looked to one another, and Link spoke up on behalf of them.

"Prince Ralis, is the path to the yeti ruins safe to travel?"

He asked softly.

Ralis nodded.

"From what I know, yes. Aside from the occasional monster, that is."

Ashei and Link decided that they would take the path they knew best, and instead of going to Snowpeak Ruins, they would go west towards Mt. Nayru. She hoped that the path still stood intact with all of the avalanches occurring, but even if that wasn't the case, they could make do with the supplies they had on them. They rested the night after sharing a meal with Ralis in his palace. Ashei stared at the moonlit ceiling of her and Link's open room. The sinking feeling in her belly refused to subside. What her father had told her were just old legends; there was nothing to fear, and dwelling on stories meant to scare children was foolish. The avalanches were probably natural! Yet, Ashei couldn't bring herself to believe that.

The woman looked to the bed to her right. Link was fast asleep, messy hair scattered across his pillow. She understood why so many were infatuated with him. He was young, handsome, strong...yet he still had an endearing boyishness about him. She wondered to herself if he realized this. Although he was very smart, he could be horrendously naive with women who were clearly flirting with him. A smile formed on her lips and she shook his head when she thought of her friend and his many awkward conversations she had observed. Ashei let out an exhale, laying back down as she closed her eyes and drifted off.

The morning came quickly, with Link waking first. He felt groggy, stretching and yawning while he stood up. He had slept in his clothes, so all he had to really put on were his gloves, snow boots, and the fur cloak Ashei had made for him. It was much like her own-slightly ghoulish, but well insulated. She had sewn his hawkeye mask into the gray, furry headdress as a personal touch. Ashei woke up when Link had finished putting on all of his gear. He laughed through his mask at her bed hair, which she didn't appreciate much.

The two said their goodbyes hastily, wishing to waste no daylight. Ralis gave them both fruit jam and red potions as parting gifts, looking up at Link with lime green eyes

"Good luck, you two."

Ralis' voice had a hint of shakiness to it, and he adjusted Link's mask before stepping away and sucking in a sharp breath.

"We'll be back soon, Prince, don't worry yourself too much."

Ashei nodded before patting her sword attached to her hip.

And, with that, they were off to Mt. Nayru.

The path to Snowpeak was covered in snow more heavily than usual, and signs of avalanches were obvious along the mountains. Trees were knocked over, and several large rocks were displaced in irregular patterns. Ashei took out her map with a gloved hand.

"Wow. It even buried the pond."

She muttered.

Ashei was right, now that Link thought about it. The way to Snowpeak began with a partially frozen pond, yet it was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you think it's safe to walk across?"

Link asked her, leaning over to get a view of the map himself.

"I'm assuming so. I suppose you'll find out."

She looked at him through her disguise.

"You go first."

She said calmly.

"What?!"

Link exclaimed as she looked towards the undisturbed snow.

"You heard me. Go try to step on it and see if it's safe."

Link was going to protest, but just sighed in frustration and walked to the clearing. Ashei smirked to herself, but it quickly disappeared when she realized he was actually going to do it.

"Link, I was just kidding-"

She sucked in her breath as he stepped farther and farther out. Nothing really happened, and Link looked back to her, standing steady enough.

"It's safe."

Link called, waving Ashei onwards. She was shocked at his calm response, and took his hand as she stepped down.

The two knights stayed close as they travelled up the mountain, staying on the path to Snowpeak. White and blue was all the pair could see in front of them. The mountains were completely silent, aside from the wind blowing from the west. Ashei held their map in one hand, but rarely consulted it. Both Ashei and Link knew the path like the back of their hands...well, technically Link knew it like the back of his paw. Memories of following scents were clear in his mind, and Link smiled to himself when he remembered travelling as a beast. Yes, his first transformation was traumatic, but being able to smell and hear so much better and not be expected to talk was rather refreshing. Of course other things were nice about it, too…

"Link, don't fall behind."

Ashei said, snapping Link out of his daydream. He hadn't realized that he had stopped walking, and had to jog to catch up.

"Sorry."

He mumbled, adjusting his belts and straps.

"We've got about 8 hours of sunlight left."

Ashei spoke through her mask.

The Snowpeak mountains were often harsh and unforgiving, but they laid silent on the two knight's journey up. The trees and bushes were covered in thick layers of snow, and icicles hung on the leaves and branches like glittering bats. Their cleated boots crunched against the snow below the, and reindeer could be spotted in the distance to the east.

Snow was a subject of nostalgia for Ashei; memories of sliding down the hills of Snowpeak as a child crossed her mind. Ashei had tried to go all the way down on occasion, but her "sled" would always break. She would fasten a makeshift sled from pieces of wood, but no matter how hard she'd try to make it sturdy, it would break quickly after use. Ashei remembered when she first looked at her father's old royal shield, and fancied it the perfect sled. She had taken it off of their cottage wall when her father left her to go hunt, and was so excited to finally reach the bottom of the hill with a sled still intact. The little girl had cried out from excitement as she had started to pick up momentum, flying down the slopes. Her heart had soared when she saw the base of the hill in sight; she had finally done what she dreamed-until the shield hit a rock embedded beneath the snow, sending Ashei flying through the air straight into the base of a tree. The pain she had felt was still some of the worst Ashei had endured. Her left arm had been completely shattered, and she had laid there in the snow for a long while until her father had finally found her.

"Ashei!"

She remembered her father shouting as he ran to her side.

"Father, my arm,"

She had whimpered as he scooped up the young child into his arms. Ashei's heart hurt when she recalled seeing the shield split straight down the middle, left abandoned when the two hurried back up the slope. Her father had loved that shield, as it was the last relic from his time serving the royal family...and she had broken it. But when it came to what mattered more...he had chosen his daughter.

They never spoke of the shield again, but Ashei had looked for it for weeks after that, to no avail. It had been lost in the snow sometime that night, never to be seen again.

She liked to think, so many years later, that one day she would find it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Snowpeak laid still as the two made their way up the mountain. The trees and bushes were covered in thick layers of snow, and icicles hung on the branches like bats. Their cleated boots crunched against the snow beneath them, and Link smiled when he spotted reindeer in the distance. The hero thought about his first climb here, nearly three years ago. It was in the middle of winter when he had risen through the slopes, protected by nothing but his green tunic for protection...yet, somehow, he was less cold than now. The mountains were the same as then for the most part, but a different silence covered Snowpeak now. Back then, the snow was tainted in a subdued malice that only a Twilight shard could effuse. Corruption was felt all over Hyrule at the time, yet for some reason it was strongest here, among the ice. Now, the hills held genuine silence. It made Link feel safer, despite the rumors whispered about the mountains recently.

Ashei and her companion climbed together slowly, and Link couldn't help but stare at the figure ahead of him. Link could tell she was lost in thought by how long she had been quiet. Didn't she mention once how she grew up here…

"Ashei?"

Link spoke softly, jogging a bit to catch up with her. She seemed to snap out of a haze and looked to him, her yeti mask lenses reflecting the sunlight.

"You grew up here, didn't you?"

He asked, looking back to the slopes ahead of them. Ashei's eyes stayed on him, but focused on something entirely different.

"Yes, I did. With my father."

The woman spoke in monotone. She didn't seem to want to talk about it. Link felt as if he was being annoying, so he kept his lips shut to leave it be, yet she continued on.

"We lived alone, west of Snowpeak, in a small cabin deep in the mountains. It's long destroyed now."

She muttered, keeping up her walking pace and not making eye contact with her friend. Link quirked an eyebrow sadly.

"Destroyed?"

He asked. He didn't want to be pushy, but he was also intrigued.

Ashei stayed silent for a few seconds before nodding.

"It's a long story for another day."

Suddenly the ground tumbled beneath them, and Ashei shouted as she fell against Link. Their heads shot up at the same time at the sounds of trees snapping in front of them. Link's breath hitched and his stomach churned, an overwhelming feeling of dread taking hold of him.

"AVALANCHE!"

Ashei shrieked, pulling Link's arm and snapping him out of his shock. Ashei spotted an opening in the rocks at the base of a cliff, and they began running to get out of the way before it was upon them. Link's heart raced wildly as the two stumbled frantically through the snow, the violent sound of an approaching snowlide growing louder and louder.

They were almost to the entrance of the cave when a sea of snow barreled down on them.

The soldiers screamed but were quickly silenced, being buried by the snow, rocks, and tree branches. A rock flew directly into Link's face, the force of the avalanche sending it straight through his mask and cutting his forehead and brow bone deep. Ashei and his hands were still connected, Link becoming frantic when hers went limp. He gripped even tighter amongst the terror, and held his breath to avoid suffocation. He painfully balanced holding onto Ashei and desperately trying to dig his way out with his other hand. He began wiggling out inch by inch, his lungs burning painfully from lack of oxygen. His eyes started swirling in the darkness, but he fought off his body begging for inertion with all his strength.

He finally felt wind on his hands, and he coughed violently, taking off his headdress as soon as his torso emerged from the wreckage. He pulled on Ashei with the last bit of energy he had in him, yelling loudly as he finally dragged her out of the snow.

Link scrambled to her side, ripping off her mask to find her unconscious.

"Ashei!"

He yelled, shaking her frantically. He unbuttoned her heavy coat and put his ear to her chest, begging the goddesses to please let him hear a heartbeat. He cried out in relief when he heard a beat, burying his face into her collar and hugging her body tightly. She had been knocked out from the impact, but she was alive. After holding her for a long while he finally lifted his head, eyes red from holding back tears.

He had to get her to some sort of shelter, and he flung his head around frantically to see if the cave they had run for was still visible. He couldn't see it at first, but he spotted an opening after a moment, almost completely submerged in snow.

Link began taking off her pack, unstrapping the many harnesses that kept it in place to free her of extra weight. The icy wind blew on his bare ears and cheeks, making him wince from the burning sensation. After he buttoned her coat, he picked her up as gingerly as he could muster, his back and shoulders aching horribly. She wasn't that heavy, but the condition Link's body was in made it difficult to even hold himself up, let alone another person. He struggled with her for a few minutes before finally being able to stand all the way up, holding her limp form in his arms. The snow made it hard to remain balanced, but Link's adrenaline kept him going until he was steps away from the entrance to the cave. He exclaimed as he finally reached it, stumbling inside the cramped stone cavity.

He laid his friend down gently on the bumpy ground, ripping his bag off and pulling out a majority of his things and placing the soft pack underneath her head. Blood trickled down Link's forehead, passing his eyebrows and resting on his eyelashes. He wiped it away, smearing red across his face and gloves. Link examined her torso for any injuries, fining mostly minor cuts and scrapes in the fabric but nothing severe...that is until he noticed her right leg. It was bent at an unnatural angle, and part of her pant leg was ripped, revealing a deep gash that soaked the cloth in red.

Link cursed himself for not noticing it sooner, gently taking off her boot and quickly discarding his coat and chainmail before throwing off his undershirt. He ripped one of the sleeves off of it and quickly wrapped up the leg to stop any bleeding. He was sweating, despite the frigid weather, as he bandaged the broken limb. She needed a splint, for sure.

Link had flashbacks to watching Rusl fasten a splint to Talo's arm after he fell from the tree above his parent's house, and how he had showed Link how to put a broken limb back in its place. He had done it on himself one time before, after he broke a finger in a fall within the Sky City. He stepped outside, shivering horribly as he stomped through the snow with nothing more than his undershirt to protect his torso. The Hylian took a loose tree branch amidst the wreckage and snapped it off of the shaft before returning to his shelter.

Link had a knife on his belt, unsheathing it to shave the branch into a straight block to secure the broken limb in the correct place. As he did this, a groan came from Ashei, and his head shot up to find her waking up. Her eyes were glazed for a moment, but quickly focused onto Link's worried expression. She tried to sit up, promptly crying out in pain, and Link anxiously guided her back down.

"Link, I-what-"

She stammered, sweat dripping down her forehead as she winced again.

"You need to lay down, your leg is broken."

Link whispered hurriedly, wiping the hair out of her face. Ashei's eyes widened and she reached out for his forehead.

"You're bleeding-!"

Her companion shook his head, bringing her hand back down to her side.  
"Don't worry about me, you need to relax. I'm going to put your leg back in its place, and it's going to hurt, so you need to stay like this, okay?"

Ashei nodded, still in a slightly dazed state, as Link grabbed his makeshift splint and took a deep breath, his eyes turning to her mangled leg.

He tried to calm himself down, grasping his shaking hands before guiding them to Ashei's limb.

She jumped a bit as he touched her, and screamed as he wasted no time snapping it back into place. Her eyes watered horribly as she coughed and held back sobs, Link apologizing over and over as he placed the splint against it, before wrapping it with what was left of his shirt sleeve.

"Almost done, almost done,"

He stammered, wrapping it tightly before knotting the binding and pulling back.

Ashei was attempting to control her breathing, stress and pain evident on her face.

_She could handle this,_ she thought to herself.

_She's been through worse._

Link grabbed a flask from his bag and put it to Ashei's lips, making sure he kept up her fluid intake so that she wouldn't pass out again. After a moment, the knight took it in her own hands, allowing Link to pull back.

Her friend sat quietly, staring at the entrance and trying to get his breathing back to normal. His mind was going a mile a minute worrying about Ashei, the conditions he'll face if he continues, and what would happen if he didn't.

They had almost died.

He had had many near death experiences, but not in two years. It was a sinking feeling in his gut that was far too familiar, one he had hoped he would never feel again.

Dusk drew near and the freezing air stung against Link's bare ears. Ashei had fallen asleep an hour prior, but Link had a much harder time sleeping. He constantly looked to his friend, making sure her condition wasn't worsening, whilst attempting to ignore the pounding in his skull from his now bandaged wound. But, when the time approached midnight, he finally laid down and closed his eyes without opening them again in a fit of anxiety.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Silence ensued as the two rested together in their cave. Link stared into the fire, lost in thought as the frigid wind blew outside. There was no way that Ashei would be able to continue up the mountain; her body was too battered.

He worried what this meant for the two of them...could they return to Zora's Domain despite Ashei condition? Link couldn't see Ashei deciding to do that; she always finished what she started, and was far too prideful to ever accept defeat. He wasn't sure if he would be able to convince her to head down...but maybe he could make Ashei stay where they were while he kept on.

The young man decided that he'd try tomorrow, but for now his eyes were droopy and his body was tired. Staying up wouldn't be good for either of them. He laid down next to his friend and did his best to fall asleep despite all his worries.

The morning came swiftly, and cold wind blew on Ashei's face as her eyes fluttered open. Next to her laid her companion, wrapped up in a blanket with only his face showing. His mouth hung open and drool stained the blanket next to his face. The angle was horribly unflattering. She flicked his forehead and chuckled as the knight shot up. A deep red blush coated Link's cheeks as he wiped the drool from his face.

"You're an ugly sleeper, you know."

Ashei, of course, didn't understand why Link was looking at her so intensely. She didn't know that he, in fact, had heard those words spoken before.

"_You're an ugly sleeper, you know."_

_A low, lovely voice whispered into Link's long ear as his hair was gently stroked. The Hylian shifted and stretched against the other in his bed, yawning as he moved closer to the figure. _

"_You're so mean to me." _

_He remembered mumbling. Link enjoyed the sensation of her long fingers caressing his brown hair, and he hummed softly as he moved the hand to his lips. The woman's face was masked by the morning sunlight, but Link could just make out a warm smile spread across her face amidst the shadow. _

Link snapped out of his fog to see that Ashei's smile had disappeared. He got up quickly and rubbed the vision out of his eyes.

"...What's wrong?"

She asked, furrowing her brow. Her dark eyes scanned his face as he fidgeted uncomfortably. Link shrugged.

"Just...thinking."

He mumbled as he began rummaging through his travel pack to appear busy. He grabbed a rag and wet it with lukewarm water he had collected the night prior, planning to help clean Ashei's wounds and keep her broken leg in as little discomfort as possible. He went over to her and helped lift her pant leg up, beginning to wash gently and avoiding eye contact at any cost. He could feel her gaze on him, and goosebumps crawled their way up his arms and neck. The silence was heavy around them, and Ashei had had enough after several minutes.

"Link, I need to talk to you about something."

Ashei's words prompted Link to look up, blue eyes locking onto brown. His nerves grew worse when he saw her serious expression, and he looked back down quickly and continued his business.

"I know about your journal."

The hero's blood went cold, and he immediately stopped his washing. Ashei's breath hitched as the room's energy shifted, and it felt as if the cavern had gotten suddenly darker. She continued on, despite this.

"Both Princess Zelda and I have read the contents."

Link closed his eyes, and water dripped over Ashei's leg as he gripped the rag tightly.

"I know that you might not be happy with us, but...but we're just so worried about you. You always seem lost in thought, your face drops when you think we aren't looking-I mean, you vanished without a trace for two years-and now I find this-"

Ashei was quickly interrupted before she could go further.

"You shouldn't do through people's things."

Link snapped.

"How am I supposed to trust you two when I feel like I'm always being watched?!"

Ashei pursed her lips as her friend scoffed before continuing.

"They-they were about the shadow girl, weren't they?"

Link went silent, his face twisted in frustration.

"You...you really cared for her once, didn't you?"

The hero's expression went from anger to shock, and then shock to sadness. He closed his eyes with a sigh.

"You...you can't really expect me to talk to you about this after what you've done, can you?"

Ashei's heart sunk at his words, and she immediately regretted coming clean. Link turned away from her and began to rummage through his belongings. He took some things out of it and others he placed inside. Ashei had never heard Link speak so curtly to anyone; especially her. She watched him as he buckled the many straps holding up his pack and weapons absently until Link spoke again.

"You have two choices: we can retreat to Zora's Domain empty handed, or you can stay here until I get back from Mt. Nayru."

Such directness was foreign to her, but instead of trying to diffuse the situation, Ashei grew angry.

"I'm climbing up that mountain with you, Link."

She argued, furrowing her eyebrows in frustration. Link threw on his backpack and shook his head harshly.

"Even if I wanted you to, which I don't, you're not physically able to go anywhere right now. So choose."

He fastened his belt and slipped on his snow boots.

"Link, I _told you_ that I am _not_ going down until I-"

Rumbling came from a ways off, causing Link to stumble as the ground shook. Icicles shattered at the entrance of their shelter, and Ashei shuddered as the movement made her leg sting painfully.

"Ashei, give it up. Just give it up. I left everything you'll need until I return. Don't try to follow me, I'll come back for you when I deal with whatever is going on."

With that, Link slipped on his damaged fur mask and began walking out.

"_Link!"_

Once at the entrance, he turned around one last time.

"And don't call her 'shadow girl'. Her name is Midna."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Link held back any emotion as he left their shelter behind, blocking out Ashei's yells best he could. He had a difficult time stomping through the snow, even with his special hiking boots. The snow was up to his thighs, and all the destruction had caused trekking through to be very hazardous. The ice and sleet was blended with broken branches and sharp rocks, so Link had to be cautious of where he walked. Thankfully, he was patient, and took his time avoiding anything harmful. He tied a rag around a tree north of Ashei's location, planning on making a breadcrumb trail to find his way back when he got to the bottom of what was happening.

He didn't feel particularly guilty about leaving Ashei behind. He would come back for her, obviously, and he hoped he had made a statement that she'll think about long and hard. Ever since he had returned from his long absence, he had constantly felt both Zelda and Ashei's eyes on him. He knew that it came from a place of caring, but Link still felt very violated by their snooping. His journal was the only place where he felt safe thinking about his adventures in the years prior. He would talk about the good times: sledding with Yeto and Yeta, fishing with Ralis, helping Malo start his own business...but he would mostly recount all of the pain and suffering he endured along the way.

He wrote about the immense terror he felt in the grasp of a Twilight beast. About his violent and excruciating painful first transformation into his wolf form. About being mocked with Ilia's pained screams… and watching his only family suffer. And, of course, all of the horrible beasts he had to defeat in the months leading up to his battle with the King of the Gerudo…

Ganondorf.

He had never felt so many different emotions about a foe. Although he knew that it was justified, he couldn't see what he did as anything else but murder. The brutality leading to the demise of the Gerudo King still sent shivers down his spine. Rage had overcome Link in their final moments; rage so intense he had never felt it before. He remembered staring into Ganondorf's piercing yellow eyes as they parried, and realizing that all the torture he, the light and twilight had endured was due to a single despicable man. This monster had tortured Link's friends, mutilated both the Hylians and the Twili...yet, when Link drove his sword through the man's rib cage and into the ground below, he was more scared of himself than his enemy.

Ganondorf's final words to him still haunted him; there was still so much darkness to be eradicated in Hyrule, so much to rebuild.

The rumbling in the distance was a constant looming threat to Link, but his determination was far too great to ever retreat. He could see Mt. Nayru clearly once he rounded the corner of its sister mountain. It went up for ever and ever, the snow covering it glittered blue in its own shadow. He couldn't see anything towards the top, as it was guarded by clouds. Snow fell down the massive slope, resting only when it reached the icy valley below.

He understood why Ralis was so cautious about sending Zoras to investigate.

It was already dusk when Link finally paused to rest, eating only a small portion of his rations in order to conserve them as long as possible. He had left most of the rations with Ashei, so he had to be very strict with his intake for the journey up. The stars were bright above the Hylian, and Link gazed at Farore's breath; the countless stars trailing across the night sky.

He wondered if the Goddesses were watching him, and hoped that they were still proud of him.

Link made a small campfire when the air grew colder, but he wasn't able to rest at all that night. He had no real shelter, having come across a clearing. He trekked on, and by midday he had reached the bottom of Mt. Nayru. Birds flew from the pine trees as he passed, elevating the young man's spirits with their happy chirps. Link's joy was cut short, however, when the ground began to tremor once again. His heart raced fast as he moved for cover, darting behind a large outcrop of bedrock to his right. The snowslide couldn't be nearly as bad so far up...right? The rumbling grew closer in a flash, violently storming down above him. He heard something scrape hard against the top of the rock he clinged against, and he looked up to see endless white mixed with a very hard, cylindrical mass. It had come to a fast halt, getting stuck against the outcrop. The snow barreled down the hill, passing Link without a scratch on him to show. Once the coast was clear, Link slowly emerged to investigate what this mass was above him.

He touched the strange object and studied it closely. Was this…?

"Bone."

Link breathed, furrowing his thick eyebrows below his mask and looking up above to Mt. Nayru before looking back down.

"Are you the one causing the avalanches?"

He whispered as he touched it. It was twice the size of him, and nearly three times the width. What kind of beast did this belong to? It looked like a rib, from what the hero observed. His interest was peaked more than ever, and Link tightened the straps on his form in newfound determination.

Whatever this was, he was going to find out.

Link toiled up the mountain for nearly twelve days and nights before finally nearing the peak. His entire body was sore, and his rations were all but depleted. The mountain was extremely steep, and it took hours to get even one kilometer higher. His pack became so heavy that he had to drop several things just to maintain his climbing speed, even with his strong, farm-bred physique. By the end he resulted to climbing with his hands, protected only by torn leather gloves. Finally, after nearly two weeks of climbing, Link reached the peak.

His jaw dropped as soon as he looked up.

There lied a temple in disrepair. Crumbled stone pillars littered the snowy scape; ancient rubble intertwined with a massive skeleton. Its old, yellow bones were half submerged in ice, and its winding tail bones were slipping off the edge of the peak. Link took only three steps forward before one fell, snowballing into what looked to be another avalanche.

"This is the cause...bones falling from the top."

The Hylian whispered as he ran his hand along the stones and remains of this unknown great beast. Link noticed that the beast had a shell-like armor on top of it, with widing horns and spikes protruding outwards all over it. It was elaborately carved with scenes depicting battles and bloodshed along it. There were many images with a creature that looked like it had the same armor on, devouring men and women amongst the terror.

The strange nature of the armor intrigued Link, and as he examined it ever so closer, he noticed that one of its bony plates had been carved into with a knife and extracted at some point. What was missing was shaped much like a heart container, but with spikes along its sides.

He quirked an eyebrow at the sight, but before he could think into it any deeper, Link spotted movement in the corner of his eye. The Hylian immediately shot around, instinctively drawing his sword, just to discover that nothing was there. He pulled away from the armor, his gut screaming at him to keep his guard up.

"Hee hee hee!"

Link's blood went cold and he looked around apprehensively. The voice had come from behind him, but once again, he turned to face nothing but air.

"Who's there!"

He called, gripping his sword tighter as he began walking towards the entrance of the decrepit temple. Link heard movement from inside-what sounded like jingling-and concluded that whatever has with him was surely down below, luring him inside. He found it silly that whatever this entity was would make that big of a folly.

Temples were a second home to Link; his mind became clearer in their depths.

The entrance was partially blocked by fallen stones, and despite Link's best efforts to move them, it was fruitless. It seemed that the only way to get inside would be to leave his pack behind. He didn't feel good about it, but he began unstrapping his harnesses and slid off the pack onto the frozen earth below. He kept his clawshot and a single red potion, along with his other trusty weapons. The Hylian threw his sword and shield into the opening, taking more time with his bow and quiver, before climbing inside as well.


End file.
